Fade to Black
by Ellen BK
Summary: [Post saison 9 – Destiel] Il n'y avait pas de solution et pas plus d'espoir. C'était Sa volonté. Incontestable, indiscutable. Et, garée sur une colline du Minnesota, l'Impala chantait une toute dernière fois pour les frères Winchester et leur ange du Seigneur.


**Note de l'auteur** : Il s'agit là de ma première fiction sur _Supernatural_. Je pensais l'écrire après avoir terminé ma fiction en cours mais je me suis pourtant levée en pleine nuit pour l'écrire et je ne me suis pas recouchée avant de l'avoir finie. J'ai hésité pendant plusieurs jours, voire même semaines, à la publier mais au final : la voici. Au pire, si je regrette, elle pourra facilement disparaître.

Elle est assez personnelle. C'est une catharsis, en quelque sorte. Il y a sans doute des écarts vis-à-vis de la série mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même. Elle a donc sans doute ses défauts, mais elle me tient à cœur.

L'histoire ne concerne pas directement la saison 9 : elle se déroule après. Mais elle en reprend des éléments, donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, il faut mieux attendre pour la lecture de cette fiction. Ah oui, j'oubliais : dans cette histoire Charlie n'est jamais partie dans le monde d'Oz. Car je n'accepte pas cette idée. Voilà.

Cette histoire a été écrite tandis que j'écoutais en boucle _Fade to Black_ et _Nothing else Matters_ de Metallica. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**G**arée sur une colline du Minnesota, l'Impala chantait une toute dernière fois, sur un air de Metallica. Bière à la main, Sam Winchester était nonchalamment adossé contre la voiture et fixait l'horizon, non sans une certaine mélancolie. Son frère, quant à lui, s'était allongé sur l'herbe, une brindille dans la bouche et un bras derrière la nuque en guise d'oreiller. A ses côtés se tenait Castiel, assis en tailleur et caressant l'herbe, le regard vide.

─ Charlie n'arrivera jamais à temps, soupira Sam, sans détourner son regard de l'horizon où le soleil s'endormait paisiblement. Et Garth… Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Je crois bien qu'il n'y aura que nous trois, ce soir.

La voix du cadet était teintée de regret. Après toutes leurs années sur la route, il s'était construit une équipe de bras cassés. Une famille. Elle était loin l'époque où il n'y avait que Sam et Dean, sur les routes cabossées de l'Amérique profonde. Désormais, il y avait ces personnes, cet ange déchu, cette rouquine et même ce fichu gringalet, qui comptaient pour eux. Et pour qui ils comptaient. Et il y avait eu Bobby, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, qui étaient sans doute en compagnie de Ash tout là-haut à se boire, eux aussi, une toute dernière bière en cette toute dernière heure. Peut-être même étaient-ils avec John et Mary.

Sam se demanda soudainement ce que faisait Crowley à ce moment précis. Il lâcha un rictus avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière, se surprenant lui-même à penser au Roi des Enfers alors que son esprit était tourné vers sa famille. Le démon était, lui aussi, au courant de Ses dernières volontés. Il était d'ailleurs venu voir les frères Winchester afin de leur faire ses adieux, en quelque sorte. Crowley n'avait pas cherché à se battre contre la fatalité qui les attendait tous, ni à en tirer quelconque profit. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à l'humanité, plus rien n'était pareil. Il en avait perdu le goût de cette vite qu'il menait. Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'avait plus à faire semblant. Sam se souvint de la main que Crowley avait posée sur son épaule, avant de lancer un dernier regard, à lui et son frère. Une sorte de _mea culpa_, une sorte de « pardon » inaudible. Et il s'en était allé, à tout jamais, prêt à accepter Sa décision.

Puisque de toute manière, quoi qu'il advienne, tout allait finir. C'était Sa volonté. Tout allait disparaître. Puisqu'Il était fatigué. Puisqu'Il en avait assez, tout simplement. La vision de Ses créations, se maltraitant, s'entre-tuant, et détruisant tout ce qu'Il avait créé avec amour, avait été de plus en plus insupportable. Lui, l'éternel absent, était alors apparu devant Castiel. Il n'avait plus rien de cette figure parfaite et suprême qui avait été maintes et maintes fois décrite. Il n'était plus qu'un maigre vieillard épuisé, aux cernes enflés et aux rides profondes.

Et, contre toute attente, Dieu s'était confessé.

Il avait tout avoué, dans les moindres détails, posant enfin les mots sur ce mal qui Le rongeait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'était confié à cet ange du Jeudi, celui n'avait pas baissé les bras à la seconde même où il avait apprit Sa prétendue mort. Celui qui lui avait fidèle à Lui, et non pas aux ordres des autres anges. Il lui avait expliqué Sa désillusion, Son désespoir. Sa déception face à Ses anges qui ne valaient pas mieux que les enfants d'Eve. Et enfin, Il lui avait annoncé Sa décision. Le Créateur allait enfin se reposer, fermer les yeux. Il allait tout arrêter. Il était plus que temps. Et avec Lui, Il allait tout emporter : Paradis, Enfer, Terre. Tout. Jusqu'à la dernière poussière. Il leur accordait seulement sept jours. Puis tout serait fini.

Dean se redressa. Il se mit à son tour en tailleur, face à Castiel. Après voir retiré la brindille de sa bouche, il observa son ami. Son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Sans doute étaient-elles accordées au Seigneur. Sans doute étaient-elles des ultimes et désespérées prières pour Lui demander de reprendre raison.

Puis, Dean baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas l'image qui lui faisait face. Le regard de Castiel lui faisait bien trop peine. Car l'ange n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Le soldat du Seigneur s'était battu pour éviter cette fatalité. Cette idée de vide absolu l'étouffait et l'inquiétait. Après des millénaires à fouler Sa création, il avait oublié ce qu'était le vrai silence. Castiel avait alors premièrement tenté de convaincre ses frères et ses sœurs de cesser leurs combats au nom de néfastes chimères qui les empoisonnaient tous. Mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter. Il n'avait parlé qu'à une armée de soldats sourds et butés. Il avait ensuite supplié le Créateur de réfléchir une dernière fois, de leur accorder une ultime chance. Castiel avait tenté de Lui montrer toute la beauté que résidait dans Sa création. Seulement, ce dernier n'avait cessé de fermer les yeux, refusant de voir ces merveilles qu'Il allait bientôt détruire. L'ange avait alors buté face à une cécité sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Enfin, il avait tenté de parler à Dean Winchester. Il avait été son ultime espoir. Mais le chasseur était resté muet face à la nouvelle. Il en avait même été presque soulagé. Et Castiel n'avait pas cherché à lutter contre le mutisme de Dean. Il y a quelques années, il aurait bondi, il aurait craché sur ce Dieu qui ne leur accordait aucun respect. Il aurait lutté contre cette finalité inacceptable. Mais il n'en était plus capable, à présent. Il était, lui aussi, simplement fatigué. Alors il avait accepté et ce, sans aucune remise question. Et si Dean pensait que c'était une bonne chose, c'est que ça devait l'être. Et depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait plus quitté.

Pourtant, Dean n'aurait du être que cet humain aux vertus peu recommandables qu'il avait extirpé sans grande passion de l'Enfer. Mais il était devenu tellement plus. Il était sa constance. Son pilier. Celui à qui il avait confié ses doutes et ses craintes. Celui pour qu'il s'était rebellé, pour qui il avait chu. Il était cet humain qui lui avait apprit à aimer les humains. Celui qui lui avait apprit à aimer tout court.

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers la glacière située dans le coffre de l'Impala où plusieurs bières baignaient dans un fond d'eau glacée.

─ Une autre bière, Sammy ?

─ Une seule suffira, merci. Celle-ci n'était que pour l'occasion, je m'en contenterai.

Puis, sans demander l'avis de Castiel, il saisit deux bières et s'assit à nouveau face à l'ange avant de les décapsuler.

─ A la fin du monde, Cas' !

Le chasseur donna un coup dans la bière de l'ange puis bu une gorgée. Castiel ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire sa bière en silence. Les deux bouteilles furent rapidement vidées et leurs propriétaires les laissèrent mourir sur la pelouse fraiche de la colline.

Castiel se mit alors à observer Dean avec insistance. L'humain savait-il tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui ? Savait-il à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir trahi dans le passé ? Savait-il ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être ?

─ Dean, il faut que je t'avoue une chose. Je…

Mais Dean posa un doigt sur les lèvres sèches du brun, l'interrompant rapidement. Sa main glissa doucement, légèrement tremblante, caressant doucement la barbe naissante de Castiel. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots qu'il venait d'emprisonner et de taire à tout jamais. Le chasseur plongea alors son regard couleur absinthe dans les prunelles humides de son compagnon d'infortune et confessa, avec un timide sourire :

─ Je sais, Cas'… Je sais. Moi aussi.

Oui, c'était peut-être stupide de lui avouer, à demi-mots, ces sentiments qui étaient scellés dans son cœur défiguré par les stigmates de son passé. C'était peut-être stupide mais ça n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement. Et, de toute manière, Dean Winchester ne s'était jamais vanté d'être le cerveau de la bande. Il était comme ça. Incapable d'accepter l'amour des gens et tout autant incapable d'offrir le sien. Il avait fallu que cette fichue fin du monde, la vraie, pointe le bout de son nez pour qu'il aussi finalement prononcer ces mots. « Moi aussi ». La déclaration n'était pas des plus romantiques mais elle était le mieux que Dean puisse faire à cet instant précis.

Dean retira délicatement sa main du visage fatigué de Castiel puis le contempla. Il s'attarda sur tous les détails de ce visage qui était si unique. Il le scrutait minutieusement, s'efforçant à apprendre par cœur tous les plis et toutes les légères imperfections. Il voulait ancrer cette image dans ses souvenirs. Oh non, Dean ne voulait pas oublier, quoi qu'il arrive. Il voulait emporter avec lui les souvenirs de ces derniers instants en compagnie de _son_ ange.

La main calleuse du chasseur se glissa ensuite amoureusement dans celle de l'ange déchu qui esquissa un sourire triste. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Dean posa sa tête contre le front tiède de son compagnon et répéta dans un murmure, les yeux fermés : « moi aussi ».

Le chasseur senti la main tiède de l'ange resserrer son emprise. Malgré la légère douleur que lui infligeait Castiel, il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans les prunelles bleutées qui l'observaient avec une légère détresse. Dean se recula légèrement, rompant le contact physique qu'il entretenait avec l'ange avant d'observer ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Puis il humidifia les siennes avant de les plaquer désespérément sur celles de l'ange.

Le baiser ne fut ni passionnel, ni romantique. Il était juste maladroit. Ils se mangeaient l'un l'autre, égoïstement, inlassablement. Aucun des deux ne savait comme s'y prendre. L'un était juste bien trop innocent et l'autre n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'un tel moment arriverait. Dean se recula ensuite légèrement, le souffle court et les joues couleur vermeil.

Face à lui, Castiel était tout autant essoufflé et perturbé. Partagés entre la frustration et le soulagement de ce baiser enfin concrétisé, le chasseur et l'ange se fixaient à nouveau, sans un mot. Mais, de toute manière, qu'auraient-ils pu se dire? Il n'y avait rien de plus à espérer. Dean ne pouvait pas offrir monts et merveilles. Il n'avait jamais pu. Il était alors inutile de se mettre à évoquer d'inutiles regrets. A quoi bon. Oui, ils auraient certainement pu se dévoiler et s'embrasser bien plus tôt. Mais Dean n'aurait jamais été capable d'aimer Castiel convenablement. Lui et sa tant aimée virilité ne l'auraient jamais laissé s'ouvrir à l'ange. Lui et ses angoisses malheureusement trop bien fondées ne lui auraient jamais permis de lui offrir une relation digne de ce nom. Alors, peut-être était-ce bien mieux ainsi. Là, il n'y avait aucune conséquence. Dean pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Il y avait juste ces chastes caresses. Il y avait juste ce baiser. Et il y avait juste cet amour qu'ils partageaient secrètement tous les deux, sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait. Alors, Dean embrassa à nouveau Castiel, désirant également emporter avec lui la douceur goût fruité de ses lèvres.

Sam, le regard figé sur l'horizon, porta le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche. Il but une gorgée qui glissa douloureusement contre sa gorge nouée par les vives émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Ignorant la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, le cadet des frères Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la nature n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait enfin le temps de la contempler et d'en profiter. Devant lui, la colline s'affaissait et dévoilait timidement une forêt sombre. Combien de créatures pouvaient bien vivre au sein de ce microcosme ? Combien d'animaux ? Et d'insectes ? Combien de plantes, de fleurs ? Il y avait tout un monde qui grouillait devant lui et pourtant, d'un simple claquement de doigt, tout allait bientôt être réduit à néant.

Egoïstement, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec une certaine impatience ce moment. Ils allaient enfin être tranquilles. Ils allaient enfin se reposer. Fini les fins du monde avortées qui se faisaient de plus en plus régulières. Fini les résurrections à répétition. Et, pour une fois, ils allaient s'en aller sans laisser derrière un monde qui courrait à sa perte. Tout allait disparaître en même temps. Tout allait être libéré.

Il n'y aurait plus de peine. Il n'y aurait plus de haine. Plus de vengeance, plus de désir de reconnaissance absolue. Juste le vide, une bonne fois pour toute. Juste le repos éternel.

Dean et Castiel décidèrent alors de se lever et rejoignirent Sam contre l'Impala, leurs mains toujours entremêlées. Le cadet remarqua alors ce détail et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Et ils étaient là, tous les trois, face à l'horizon qui se profilait devant leurs yeux, profitant du tout dernier coucher de soleil et écoutant la musique qui résonnait toujours.

Seulement, l'Impala commença à s'épuiser. La batterie ne tenait plus et la musique perdait peu à peu en intensité. « _Yesterday seems as though it never existed. Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye _» furent alors ses toutes dernières paroles, soufflées par James Hetfield lui-même, laissant finalement place à un silence parfait.

La main de Castiel serra un peu plus fort celle de Dean. Malgré lui, il avait peur. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Le chasseur le regarda alors une toute dernière fois, plongeant ses yeux d'émeraude dans le saphir embué de Castiel, et murmura « ça va aller, Cass, je te le promets ». Et il lui offrit un tout dernier sourire emplit de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner.

─ Ca va aller les gars, lâcha ensuite Dean la voix brisée, posant son bras libre sur l'épaule de son frère avant de le serre contre lui. Ca va aller.

Puis, l'horizon scintilla d'une blancheur éclatant. Un bruit sourd s'empara de tout l'espace, berçant l'Univers tout entier. Et, tandis que ciel et la terre ne faisaient plus qu'un, la clarté, aussi pure fut-elle, fit brusquement place à l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait plus rien, hormis le vide et le silence. Il n'y avait plus que le néant qui avait balayé le Paradis et l'Enfer, les anges et les démons. Il n'y avait plus que le néant qui avait emporté avec lui tous les humains, et même le Seigneur lui-même, jusqu'au tout dernier souffle de vie.

Il n'y avait plus que le néant.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour votre lecture ! Je suis ouverte à tout conseil, puisqu'il s'agit là de mon premier O.S sur cette série. J'ai bien peur d'avoir commis des erreurs au niveau de l'Univers ou bien même des personnages. Ils sont un peu (complètement) tous devenus suicidaires dans cette fiction mais je voulais exploiter ce ras-le-bol général de ces combats incessants et sans fin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt !


End file.
